Weaving Kismet
by DragonRose
Summary: A special potion is found, and the nine strongest underage wizards in the world have to team up to defeat the strongest evil this world has ever known. WARNING- *Will* contain slash in later chapters!


TITLE: Weaving Kismet (1/?)  
AUTHOR: DragonRose  
E-MAIL: canadasilver2000@hotmail.com  
FEEDBACK: My muse thrives on it!  
DISTRIBUTION: You want it? Just ask.  
SPOILERS: Uh... some for all books I guess  
RATING: PG-13 for some stuff later on. Killing, smoochies, the like  
DISCLAIMER: I got 16 bucks! Enough to buy it?  
SUMMARY: A special potion is found, and the nine strongest underage wizards have to team up  
to destroy the strongest evil this world has ever known.  
NOTES: IMPORTANT!!!- Voldie showed up again in 6th year. I was going to stick with Canon,  
but as the story progressed in my mind, there were some things that I put in that just  
wouldn't work. And a warning, this WILL include slash at some point. That's m/m relationships.  
You don't like, don't read. Anyway, Harry and Co will show up in Chapter 2, this one's   
introducing the new characters. I've tried my best not to make any Mary Sue's,   
everyone's based off of people I know, quirks and everything. Anyway... here's the story!  
  
~  
Weaving Kismet, Chapter 1  
  
~  
  
It was a beautiful, peaceful day in the middle of no where, New Mexico. The   
sun was shining, the birds were singing, the flowers were in full bloom, and   
not even a breath of wind was blowing. You couldn't find a more tranquil spot   
if you traveled to...  
  
"TYLER ANDERSON, YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!" A small brunette yelled,   
chasing after a taller, dark-haired boy, both on broomsticks.  
  
"Come and get it Shorty!" He yelled back, brandishing a small gold locket.   
Narrowing her eyes, the girl put on a burst of speed.  
  
"Think those two will ever grow up?" An african-american man, known as Darrin   
asked his two companions some way back. They just shook their heads sadly.  
  
"They haven't for seven years, what makes you think they will now?" The   
blonde, Eileen asked. It was that moment that the short girl made her way back,   
the locket safely around her neck.  
  
"What did you do to him this time Shiri?" The other, redheaded girl named   
Kyleigh sighed, noticing the other making his way back slowly.  
  
"Flashed him." Shiri shrugged, falling in beside the others and ignoring the   
stares. "Just kidding!" She giggled after a while, as everyone breathed a   
sigh of relief.  
  
"You, Shorty," Tyler groaned as they caught up to him, "are *so* dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, school wonderful school!" Kyleigh sighed dramatically, twirling as they   
made their way to the dormitory building.  
  
"The classes, the teachers, oh, and who can forget the roommates!" Shiri   
joined in sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You're only saying that because you can't keep one." Tyler drawled.  
  
"*You* only have one because he can put up with even the most annoying of   
people."  
  
"Maybe it comes from being best friends with you for 17 years?" He bit back.  
  
"Now they're fighting over you." Eileen shook her head. "Another year of   
Aspirin. She left that one out of her list."  
  
"Well we'll just have to stop them from fighting so much." Darrin said. "The   
thing is how?"  
  
"Well it's obvious *why* they're fighting." Kyleigh said saucily.  
  
"And why is that oh great one?" He asked.  
  
"If you don't know, I'm not telling you." She grinned evilly, and sauntered   
away. Eileen and Darrin rolled their eyes at her before walking after the   
red-haired girl.  
  
"Do enlighten us!" Eileen mocked.  
  
"Fine, fine, they're in love!" Kyleigh said, as if it were some mystery of   
the universe, but she was met with 'yeah, so?' looks. "Waitaminuite... you   
two know about that?"  
  
"Well yeah, he IS my brother you know..." Eileen said.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Kyleigh said, mad that her moment was taken away.  
  
"Keep digging Watson!" Darrin said from her other side.  
  
"I do *not* fantasize about that asexual... thing!" Shiri yelled, over where   
the two were still fighting.  
  
"That explains why you two were kissing last year."  
  
"We were not kissing!"  
  
"How did they get from point to point?" Darrin said, shaking her head.  
  
"I dunno, but I'm sure there was sex along the way." Eileen mimicked her   
friend's movements. "There's no hope is there?"  
  
"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Kyleigh said, her expression to be feared,   
as she whirled around. "YO! LOVEBIRDS!"  
  
"EWWW!" Came the comment from the couple halfway accross campus.  
  
"AS IF!" Shiri yelled, stomping over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shiri Delesque sighed as she fell back onto her bed.  
  
As she had gone through almost every other girl in the school as a roommate,   
she now had a single bedroom. It was pure bliss. For some reason, friends  
showing up at all hours, and the fact that half the school thought her room   
was the unofficial study room didn't seem to keep anyone.  
  
Whatever the reason, she was now free.  
  
Grinning, she made her way over to the keyboard, the other reason that the   
roomies never stayed. Not like she could help it that she had to practice   
two hours a day.  
  
The brunette began to play her favorite Courante, the one she was playing   
in her exam. It always reminded her of him... sure they fought all the time,  
but he was really one of the best friends she had, always there to talk to...   
and the fact he had blue eyes deep enough to drown in didn't help...  
  
Whoa... bad train of thought. Don't even go there girl...  
  
"Shi! Love what you've done with it!" Kyleigh exclaimed, barging in.  
  
"Ever think of knocking?" The pianist asked, twirling around on the bench,   
her train of thoughts forgotten.  
  
"You know she never does." Eileen said, following. "Principal White obviously  
gave up with trying to pair you up." She giggled, settling into a beanbag   
in the corner, and grabbing a binder of CDs. Kyleigh stuck her tongue out,  
claiming the spot on the bed as the two boys ran in frantically, slamming   
the door behind them.  
  
"S...Sandi..." Darrin breathed, leaning against the door, as the three girls  
laughed.  
  
"You try being stalked, and find it so funny then." Tyler muttered, sitting   
beside Shiri on the piano bench. Sandi was another student who had been   
practically stalking Tyler for close to four years.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Eileen said, still trying to find a CD. "Whaddya think guys,"  
she began, holding up two discs. "Limp Bizcut or B.B. King?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The five made their way into the dining hall minutes before supper began,   
and quickly claimed a table, chatting away.  
  
"Tyler!" A voice squealed, as everyone winced. "I finally found you!" A   
girl with long, obviously bleached, hair and way too much makeup made her   
way towards them. "I missed you this summer..." She purred, sitting beside   
him, trying to worm her way onto his lap.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Shiri faked, looking around frantically, trying to find a   
table with only five seats. "I forgot we were supposed to sit with Kathleen!"  
She quickly dragged everyone over to where a friend of theirs was sitting,  
leaving a very put out Sandi.  
  
"Excuse me, students!" An older woman, who was the principal, said loudly,  
standing up. "I have only a few announcements so please listen up!  
  
"Again, welcome back to Jensen's Academy! I'm glad to see many familiar,   
and new faces. Older students are reminded to help, not hinder the first   
years.  
  
"The only other important subject is that curfew will be at nine o'clock   
sharp. Thank you." She sat back down, amidst muttering.  
  
"What? Nine?" Kyleigh muttered. "What's up with that?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Karleen asked, astonished.  
  
"Know what?" Eileen asked, helping herself to a slice of tortiere.  
  
"Voldemort's back." The girl whispered, as everyone's forks froze. Suddenly,  
Shiri disapeared with a hasty "Excuse me."  
  
"I'll go after her." Chris said, in answer to everyone's questioning looks,  
and followed his best friend outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shiri?" He called to the huddled figure by a tall tree outside in the dark.   
"You okay?"  
  
"No." She muttered, and it was obvious by the tone of her voice that she'd  
been crying.  
  
"Listen-"  
  
"No, you listen!" She almost yelled. "How would you even understand *anything*?"  
  
"I was there through it all silly." He sat beside her. "Listen Shi, he's not  
worth it. No family is normal-"  
  
"Most don't have fathers trying to turn their daughters over to the supreme  
evil of the time."  
  
"True, but look at it this way, your mother cares about you, alot, so do all  
of us... you don't have to worry about him. You have enough in your life as   
it is, and you have for the last fifteen years."  
  
"I just wanted..."  
  
"You're not getting my point Shorty. The point is, you don't need him, you  
have all us. Now come back inside, it's getting cold out here." He stood up,  
and pulled her after him.  
  
"Thanks Dar." She sighed, and together, they made their way back to the main  
building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What happened at supper?" Tyler asked his roommate, as they finished unpacking.  
  
"It's nothing." Darrin shrugged.  
  
"It has something to do with her father contacting her, doesn't it?" The taller  
one asked.  
  
"How..."  
  
"I'm not stupid Dar. It's obvious something was seriously wrong, and only that  
bastard can get her riled up like that, even with her condition."  
  
"He called her this summer." There was the sound of a muffled thump as a pile  
of clothing fell to the floor.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Not in the least. She took the crap he fed her, not knowing about Voldemort,  
but today..."  
  
"She found out. Damn... is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah, at least I hope so."  
  
"Me too." Tyler said, throwing his bags under his bed.  
  
"Why don't you tell her?" Darrin grinned.  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
"You know what I mean..." The conversation was cut off by a knock on the door,  
and three girls walking right in without waiting for an answer. Saved by the  
door...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How can you choose from so much nail polish?" Shiri asked, searching through  
her friends' combined bottles.  
  
"Easy, you coordinate." Kyleigh shrugged, grabbing a dark red.   
  
"Either that, or whatever you feel like." Eileen said, waving her feet for the  
polish to dry faster.  
  
"Hmm... I think this blue." The brunette said, picking out a bottle.  
  
"Now why does that look familiar?" Eileen mockingly mused.  
  
"Why, it looks like a certain male's eye color!" Kyleigh said, pretending to  
be shocked.  
  
"I just like the color." Shiri said nonchalantly, grabbing a toe separator.  
  
"Face it Shi, you like him." Kyleigh said, grabbing the other one.  
  
"I do not! We can't stand each other!"  
  
"That's why every conversation this summer, you would manage to fit him in at  
least twenty times." Eileen giggled.  
  
"Whatever, you two are dreaming things." Shiri muttered.  
  
"Face it, you want him... you want to push him on those celestial patters on  
your bed and..." Kyleigh was cut off by Eileen.  
  
"Kylie, this is my brother we're talking about."  
  
"So, it's adoptive." The redhead said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's still gross."  
  
"Well she does. You can tell by the way she's blushing!"  
  
"I am *not* blushing!" Sputtered Shiri, but her red face was proof of   
contradiction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyler lay in bed, not able to sleep.  
  
After the three girls had finally left (after a big blowup between him and  
Shorty during which she had grown a few ears from some hex that'd backfired)   
at nine sharp, Darrin had promptly proceeded to chew him out.  
  
Why do you always have to pick a fight with her?  
  
It's not like he knew, she just knew how to push all his buttons, all of the  
wrong ones.   
  
Suddenly, a figure appeared above him, a hand held over his mouth.  
  
"You just do as I say, and I won't kill you." It hissed, holding up a wand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please R/R, that's all really for now. *smiles* Ja!  
  
~*DragonRose*~ 


End file.
